Dr N and the Women
by mmkashley
Summary: What happens when Sookie goes to her yearly gynecologist check-up expecting her normal doctor, but ends up with an arrogant Dr. Northman instead? Rated M for future lemons! AH/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys it! Very special thanks to my unofficial/soon to be official beta reader **mjb84**. She's amazing and has helped me out a lot already!

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns the characters, I just take them out to play sometimes!

**SPOV**

I fell out of bed feeling like shit.

Complete shit.

Grabbing my phone off the nightstand, I checked the time. 8am.

Great.

That gave me about an hour to get ready and leave the house for my gynecologist appointment.

I hate doctors. They're all stuck up snobs who thought they knew everything because they had a piece of paper in a frame on the wall in their office. Yeah, right.

Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower, fixing my hair and makeup. I wasn't trying to impress anyone but I didn't want to leave my house looking like I'd just rolled out of bed.

Once I was finished getting ready, I went downstairs and poured a cup of coffee and put some bread in the toaster. I wasn't in the mood to fix a four-course meal.

I wanted to get to the doctor's office and get out.

I _hated_ gynecologists.

I always felt extra uneasy about the whole experience. I was lucky to have a female doctor, because I 'd never felt right about male doctors ever since I was a little girl.

* * *

Within ten minutes, I pulled up to the front of the hospital. In a town this small, all of the doctor's offices were in the hospital and everyone knew everyone.

Dragging my feet through the glass door, I signed myself in and sank into a chair clutching an outdated Better Homes and Gardens.

After about a 45 minute wait, I was finally called back by the nurse. She asked me to remove all of my clothing and put on the depressingly blue robe she dropped in my hand. She left the room so I could have my privacy and I changed quickly. I perched on the edge of the little table/bed for a while until I heard a deep baritone voice resonated just outside the door.

"Doll, I'm about to head into room 3. Prep room 2 for me." Shit.

I was in room 3!

Why was there a man about to come in here?

My doctor was a woman!

I suddenly felt nauseous, like I could spill any second.

There was a slight knock on the door followed by the same man's voice, "Ms. Stackhouse, may I come in?"

Who WAS this guy?

"Yes. I'm decent."

The door opened and in walked an incredibly tall, tan, muscular man about my age. He had the most gorgeous, vivid blue eyes and blonde hair I had ever seen.

What on earth! I've never seen him around, and he was no Dr. Jones, the lack of breasts was a dead giveaway.

_Oh lord._

With a sure step and confident hand extended in my direction, the blonde intruder spoke.

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse, my name is Dr. Northman. Dr. Jones is out, and I'm the new gynecologist taking over when she retires. Would you like to tell me the reason for your appointment today?" Shit. I knew Dr. Jones was getting ready to retire but I didn't plan on it being that soon!

"I'm just here to get my yearly checkup Dr. Northman, nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's not a problem. Now if you could just lie back on the bed and -" Instructed Dr. Northman, as he hovered over me, gesturing to the stirrups with his hands.

"Dr. Northman, excuse my rudeness, but I've done this before. I know what to do."

"Please forgive me, Ms. Stackhouse; I guess I just get a little nervous around such beautiful women." He commented with a small smirk in place.

Was he flirting with me?

He's my damn gynecologist, for Christ's sake!

"I'm sure you're not used to having a male gynecologist." And now he was smirking again, he clearly seemed to be able to tell I was uncomfortable. And he appeared to be enjoying that. What an arrogant ass!

"That's fine. Can we just get this over with?" My eyes narrowed enough to let him know I didn't appreciate his suggestive manner.

I was a patient.

He was my DOCTOR.

Certainly not a potential date.

I was getting more and more annoyed by the second. He was undoubtedly used to getting a strong reaction out of women. Not gonna work with me buddy.

I already didn't want to be here. Now I was stuck with a gorgeous man who was MY age, completely full of himself and had already made way too many suggestive comments to me, checking my female parts.

I didn't like this one bit.

I was still a virgin and no man has ever been down there before. Unless you counted what happened when I was little, but I was definitely **not** going to think about _that_ right now.

I was really uneasy about this, sitting spread eagle before this guy…this doctor, who was inappropriate as hell. But there was no way I was going to reschedule and go through this all over again. Finally, I gave up and flopped back on the bed.

Trying to think happy thoughts and not focus on what was going on 'down under', I began to wonder what was taking so long. I looked up to ask him why things were taking longer than usual when I noticed he was just sitting there staring at my body. At my lady bits!

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Dr. Northman, if you're all finished with your _exam_, I'd like to go." I snapped with the most accusing tone I could muster, considering I was embarrassed as all get up.

This just made things so much more awkward. How did he ever become a doctor with manners like that?

"Ms. Stackhouse, excuse me, my mind must have wandered off. Things are looking good. You can get dressed now." He said smugly as he walked to the door and opened it; he made sure to give my body a once over one more time before he called over his shoulder - "Stop by the nurses' station on the way out and pick up your next appointment card. It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Ms Stackhouse."

What an asshole!

I got dressed as quickly as I could and stomped out of the exam room. I charged to the nurses' station and made my appointment and was out of there before anyone could say anything else to me.

The _nerve_ of that man!

Seriously, did he look at and talk to other women like that? If so, how could he still have his medical license? Needless to say I was a little more than slightly annoyed on my way home.

* * *

Stopping at Sonic, I grabbed a mocha java chiller on my way home. Those things were addictive; not to mention the caffeine that would surely wake me up enough for my shift at Merlotte's tonight.

I got home and started on the laundry and other chores that needed to be done around the house before I left for work. By the time I'd changed into my uniform and headed out the door, I was in a much better mood. _Thank God_. There was nothing worse than working the closing shift with a piss poor attitude.

I walked into Merlotte's with a smile on my face. Pleased to be in a better mood, because happy Sookie was a well tipped Sookie!

As I worked my way around the bar taking orders and bringing food and drinks to the customers, my mind kept wondering to the jerk-gynecologist.

I had no idea why, since he was such an asshole. But something about him intrigued me. Maybe it was just his looks. I decided to shake it off and continue my work.

Tonight was going well. I'd made a good bit of tips, and it was near closing time. Two more hours left to go. I was exhausted but couldn't let it show. I desperately needed those tips.

* * *

Things were going great for a while until my brother Jason sauntered in through the doors.

"Hey Sook, how's it going?" He had a huge smile plastered on his face… I couldn't help but wonder why he was here alone.

"Hey Jas, what's up?" _What do you want now?_

"I'm just here to ask you a question, and I didn't wanna stop by your house later and wake you."

"What is it Jason? You could have just waited until tomorrow and asked me then, 'cuz I'm off tomorrow."

"I know, but I couldn't resist _free beer!_" smiling so hard his dimples looked chiseled; Jason batted his eyelashes in a pathetic attempt at begging.

"Alright Jason, I'll get you a bottle." Sighing, I left him sitting there while I went over to the bar to get his beer.

When I returned to Jason's table and handed him his beer, his knee was bouncing all over the place so I immediately asked; "What did you want to ask? Spit it out."

"I heard about this new club that's opening tomorrow in Shreveport, and none of the guys are free to go with me…and I know you don't get a chance to get out of the house often…So since you're off, I figured I'd ask you to come with me."

_What?_ Jason knew I wasn't the type of person to go out partying, but I decided to humor him.

"Jason, why would you assume I'd wanna go to some club opening in_Shreveport_?"

"I don't know. Look, Sook, you're the only one I have left to ask. And I don't wanna go alone. _Please?_"

Damn puppy dog eyes!

I was pretty much stuck. I knew if I said no, he'd go alone. And I was pretty sure he would end up in some kind of trouble. Jason was usually always in trouble. Unless he had Hoyt with him.

"Alright Jason, what time should I be ready?"

His eyes lit up and a huge smile crept across his face. "Really, Sook? Thanks! I'll pick you up at 9. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah Jason, I'll be ready. Now get out of here, we're about to close." He still had the huge smile on his face as he finished off his beer and left the bar. We announced last call. After everyone had left the bar, I told Sam I was headed out.

* * *

I pulled into the drive after 1, I don't really remember exactly, since I was utterly exhausted. _What a draining day!_

I quickly showered and put on my pajamas. Without bothering to dry my hair, I crashed into the bed and snuggled under the covers.

I really _was_ tired but I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to Dr. Northman.

He'd penetrated my mind TWICE today. I couldn't figure out why I was so intrigued by someone who was such an arrogant, egotistical jerk.

Thank God I only had to see him once a year, then maybe I could stop thinking about him. I fell asleep not long after.

Little did I know, that today was only the beginning of my encounters with Dr. Northman…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**; Already over 200 hits, and 9 reviews! Thank you so much for your support! You guys are the best. It has encouraged me to post my second chapter already! Thanks to my beta **mjb84**. Have fun with Eric's POV!

Disclaimer: CH owns the characters; I just take them out to play!

**EPOV**

I had been up since 4:30 this morning.

I had to leave Shreveport by 5 if I wanted to make it to the office in Bon Temps on time.

I hated the fact that I was forced to work in such a small town. I was used to the city life. But unfortunately, if I wanted my student loans forgiven, I had to deal with it.

To be honest, I couldn't complain too much. Most of the women I'd met at the new office so far had basically turned to goo around me. I was used to that.

Today was a slow day. It was Friday after all. Which meant we didn't see many patients, and we closed at noon. I really enjoyed Fridays.

Around 9:30, I was leaving exam room 4 and getting ready to head into room 3. I called out to the nurse "Doll, I'm about to head into room 3. Prep room 2 for me." She gave me one of those looks that told me she was all too eager to please. Probably hoping I would take notice and break the professionalism rule with her. She wasn't a bad looking girl. What I was used to. But unfortunately, I couldn't take her home with me. She worked for me, which meant no socializing out of office.

I pulled the file for room 3 out of the basket on the door. Sookie Stackhouse. Age 26. She was here for her routine yearly check-up. That meant it wouldn't take too long. I was ready to get out of here.

I knocked on the door, and asked "Ms. Stackhouse, may I come in?"

A small voice from the other side of the door announced "Yes, I'm decent."

I stepped in the room and was taken aback by what I saw.

A beautiful, petite blonde with sapphire eyes, was sitting precariously on the edge of the bed. She was quite a sight to behold. And she looked nervous. Probably because I wasn't her usual doctor.

_I could have some fun with this_,I decided. Hopefully she wouldn't be too uncomfortable once I pulled out the charm. Most women relaxed once I started talking.

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse. My name is Dr. Northman. Dr. Jones is out, and I'm the new gynecologist taking over when she retires. Would you like to tell me the reason for your appointment today?" I already knew but I wanted to see if she would play along.

"I'm just here to get my yearly checkup Dr. Northman, nothing out of the ordinary." She said with a bored and uneasy tone. _Apparently she wasn't in the mood to play._

"That's not a problem. Now if you could just lie back on the bed and -" I gestured to the stirrups hoping she wouldn't get too embarrassed. She looked like she wanted to vomit any second.

"Dr. Northman, excuse my rudeness, but I've done this before. I know what to do." Wow, she was cheeky. Not something I was used to when women talked to me.

I was used to them hanging on every word I said with faked interest. It was quite amusing.

"Please forgive me Ms. Stackhouse; I guess I just get a little nervous around such beautiful girls." I smiled as I spoke the words, hoping they would get her out of whatever nasty mood she was obviously in.

"I'm sure you're not used to having a male gynecologist." I smiled again.

It seemed like nothing I was doing was helping. She didn't take my flirting nicely. _Which was a huge shocker for me!_

"That's fine. Can we just get this over with?" She asked with her eyes narrowed. She was giving me a look I didn't see too often.

I put my gloves on and started getting to work once she finally relaxed and plopped herself back down on the bed. Within minutes, I was finished with the exam, and she wasn't paying attention, so I took a minute to really look at her.

Beautiful blonde curls strewn out around her face.

A beautiful sun-kissed glow to her skin that made me ache to touch her.

Curves in all the right places…..

My mind must have wondered off, because I was rudely interrupted with "Dr. Northman, if you're all finished with your _exam,_" She'd practically spit the word at me. "I'd like to go."

I felt like such an ass that she'd caught me staring at her. She probably thought I was some pervert fantasizi

Looking over my shoulder one last time, "Stop by the nurses' station on the way out and pick up your next appointment card. It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Ms. Stackhouse." I put extra emphasis on the word pleasure; just to give her one more shock before she left.

I walked out and handed her file to the nurses at the window so they could make her next appointment.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A few hours later I had finally left the office and was on my way home. I hated the drive from Bon Temps to Shreveport. It was better on Fridays, as we left earlier, and didn't get caught in 5 o'clock traffic.

I'd finally made it to my house and called out for the housekeeper.

"Lorena, can you come down here?" I knew she was upstairs, since I heard her footsteps above me.

She came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Yes, Mr. Northman? Can I get you something?"

"Please get my lunch ready. I have to change and then be on my way to meet with Pam about the club opening tomorrow."

"Yes sir. What would you like?" _Finally! Someone who knows how to take direction!_

"Just make a ham and cheese sandwich with some chips. I'm not starving and I want something quick. Thank you."

I headed up the stairs and into my bathroom. Stripping out of my work clothes, I jumped in the shower. For some reason, my mind wandered back to Ms. Stackhouse and our first impressions from earlier today.

She probably thought I was some huge deviant and hated me. I deserved that ugly description for the way I acted today. Women usually never got that much of a reaction out of me, but maybe she was different.

I'd finished my shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Lorena had my things sitting on the bar for me as I made my way back down to the kitchen. I shoveled the food in as quickly as I could, rushing out the door as soon as I finished.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After a 15 minute drive, I'd arrived in downtown Shreveport, in front of our club. We'd named it "The Keg" because we wanted something simple, easy to remember. Our grand opening was tomorrow and we were both excited as hell.

I parked and walked in through the back door calling out for Pam.

She came around the corner a minute later looking gorgeous as always. Pam was my best friend, and now business partner. We got along great because we never had to worry about being attracted to one another.

She batted for the other team. She always found the best looking women for me, if she wasn't interested in them herself.

"Hey Pam, how's everything coming along? We almost ready for the opening tomorrow?"

"Yeah, things are close to being finished. I just have one more alcohol delivery coming in today, and I'm interviewing for the last bartender position later this afternoon."

"That's wonderful. Are we expecting a big crowd for the opening?" Pam was always on top of things. She'd been hanging flyers and spreading the word about the opening for months. I really appreciated that about her.

"Huge. The word spread like wildfire. I'm stoked!" That was Pam. Always optimistic about _everything_. It should explain why she's running the majority of the club. I was pretty much just an investor, helping run things on Fridays and Saturdays.

"Fantastic!. I'll be looking forward to seeing how it goes."

We had been at the club for a few hours now. Going over last minute plans and finalizing everything. I had even sat in while she interviewed the people for the last bartender position. That was the last thing on our list. We were completely ready for opening, and I couldn't be more excited.

Around 7, we had finished everything and I was starving. So I asked Pam if she wanted to come to dinner with me, and she gladly accepted; claiming she was famished as well.

We headed to some (a) small pizza joint and shared a Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza.

After dinner, we said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways, promising to be at the club by 4 tomorrow to get it set up for the opening and have our first staff meeting.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I made it home around 9, and was surprisingly tired. I had been awake WAY too long. Heading quickly to my bedroom, I took off my t-shirt and jeans and threw them towards the hamper.

I curled into my soft bed and sighed in comfort. It had been a long day and the time when I went to bed was always my favorite part of the day.

My thoughts began to drift to Ms. Stackhouse briefly, picturing her beautiful face and body in my mind, but before I could dwell on it, I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **First, I wanna say thank you to the always amazing **mjb84**! She's absolutely AMAZING, and my story would probably be really lame without her help and input. Even if she thinks my pizza choices are disgusting! ;) Second, thanks to everyone for all the support and amazing reviews. I cannot believe I've already gotten over 1,000 hits in my first 24 hours. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy Sookie's POV of the club opening. Next chapter will (hopefully) be in Eric's POV. Maybe if I get enough reviews!

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters. They're all Charlaine Harris'. I just take them to the park every now and then!

**SPOV**

I was feeling refreshed and quite upbeat for someone who had just woken up.

Bounding down the steps, I decided that today would be a great day for a full-on "Gran-breakfast"; pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns- the works!

With a deliciously full tummy, I finished the laundry, dusting and vacuuming from yesterday. I liked to keep my house clean. Gran would roll over in her grave if she saw her house a wreck.

Laundry and chores done, I looked at the time and realized it was already 3pm. I needed to get a move on if I wanted to get a dress for tonight. My tips were decent enough last night that I could afford to indulge myself a little.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Thirty minutes later I was driving down the road to Tara's.

Stepping into the store, I decide tonight was the night to 'bring sexy back', cause if I was gonna go out, I was at least gonna have some fun with it!

I found a cute mid thigh dress with a VERY low cut v-neck in red. A cute pair of red, 4 inch pumps completed the ensemble and I was good to go. The jewelry I had at home would be a perfect match for what I wanted.

I made it up to the register and Tara looked shocked to see me there. I guess she didn't see me come in. Saturday afternoons were pretty busy for all the shops, and she had quite a few customers.

"Hey Sook, what are you buyin' fancy clothes for? Got a hot date?" Giving my dress a once over, she managed to look shocked again that I'd picked out something so revealing.

"I'm going to a club opening in Shreveport with Jason tonight. He practically begged me to go and I couldn't turn him down. He said he had no one else to go with him, so I agreed."

"OH! You mean 'The Keg?' I heard about that. Some blonde woman was here passing out flyers for the opening a few weeks back." Hmm… I wonder why I was just hearing about it now, if everyone else had known of it for months. What was all the fuss about? Guess I'd just have to be okay with not knowing and seeing for myself tonight.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Within 3 hours I was showered, beautified, and dressed to the nines while I waited for Jason.

I inspected myself in the mirror and had to admit, I looked _hot_! I was definitely going to have some _fun_ tonight! Like Jason said, I never went out much, and I was going to enjoy myself tonight!

Not long after my little pep-talk, Jason pulled up and honked the horn. That boy really needed to learn some manners.

The ride to the club was a quiet one. I could tell Jason was excited, and I was pretty excited myself. I think we both knew that if he started talking, it would most likely be about how much action he planned on getting, and that would be all kinds of awkward for the both of us.

So we stayed silent.

_(Thank God for small miracles.)_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

We arrived in the general vicinity of the club and spent 10 minutes trying to find a parking spot. This was definitely _the_ place to be, and I was sure there was going to be a super long line to get inside.

Making our way to the entrance, I confirmed my suspicion. Saying the line was long would be a _huge_ understatement. We would be waiting in line for at least 45 minutes!

20 minutes into the wait, a brunette female came over to us and introduced herself as Amelia. She explained that she was instructed to let us inside.

_What?_

Why would we be treated special when we didn't know ANYONE here? That's when 'Fun Sookie' kicked me in the ass and said "who cares?", if it would reduce the wait, I was down.

The club was impressive, to say the least. From the outside it looked like just another rundown building in between other buildings that, basically, looked the same.

The inside was AMAZING. Deep mahogany brown donned the walls. Faux rustic wooden floors everywhere but the dance floor, which was made up with different little squares that lit up in all kinds of colors.

They had a good bit of bar height tables strategically placed in around the club, all with excellent views of the dance floor.

The bar was completely stocked, and could easily seat 20 people. It was definitely the largest bar I'd ever seen. Four bartenders were working the bar with ease. Along with plenty of waitresses to keep the patrons happy.

It definitely had a warm and friendly atmosphere. There were a ton of people bouncing around on the dance floor to the top 40.

Whoever designed this place was, clearly, very good at their job. This place put Merlotte's to shame.

Once we'd found a table and sat down, the woman who'd introduced herself as Amelia immediately walked up to us and asked us what we wanted to drink. Apparently she was one of the many waitresses working the floor.

I ordered a gin and tonic, and Jason had a beer, as usual.

I took more time to observe the people in the club, watching them dance and mingle about. I was passing over one of the groups talking when I noticed a man who was about 6'4" with silky, blonde hair. His back was turned to me, but there was something familiar about him.

I didn't know anyone that tall, so I just chalked it up to coincidence and looked around some more. I couldn't help but let my eyes pass over him a few more times. He seemed to know everyone here and was moving fluidly between groups and conversations.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After my third gin and tonic, my liquid courage gave me the nerve to dance. I loved dancing; it was one thing that would help me let go of everything else and just enjoy myself.

I'd danced alone for the first three songs, then the fourth song came on, and it was the new Miley Cyrus song. Not my favorite, but good for dancing, so I continued. Shortly after, I felt someone come up behind me and put his hands on my hips.

I didn't bother to look behind me but I knew he had huge hands. And he was a pretty good dancer. I was enjoying myself too much to stop dancing and look behind me. Besides, it's not like I'd see this person again and live happily ever after. So I enjoyed the moment and rubbed my ass against him.

Whoever he was, he seemed to enjoy my subtle movement.

Once the song was over, I decided to just take a little peek at who my dancing partner was.

I stepped back, turned around and looked up at his face and the realization immediately hit me.

OH. MY. GOD!

_Seriously!_

_Dr. Northman?_

MY _GYNECOLOGIST_?

It couldn't be. If he was specifically dancing with me, then that meant that he remembered me and knew who I was.

How awkward was this?

Before I had the chance to move away, he spoke.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse. _Did you miss me_?"

**A/N** I hope everyone enjoyed this one! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! All of your reviews so far have made me super happy! I'm constantly glued to my computer/phone waiting for mail in my inbox letting me know someone added my story to their favorites or alerts, or reviewed!


End file.
